


Happy birthday, my blue paladin in shining armor

by KazuaKoizumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awakening, Birthday, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuaKoizumi/pseuds/KazuaKoizumi
Summary: Lance's birthday must be perfect.His boyfriend is there for him, as always.I ship Klance or Leiht (Whatever, I don't care), but you can read it imagining him with whoever you want, so...I'm just gonna drop this fanfic about Lance here...(Keith, I swear you're still my favourite )





	Happy birthday, my blue paladin in shining armor

  
"Hey Lance, wake up ..." a soft voice called him. It was so sweet and made him comfortable. He felt something soft and warm caressing his face. He moaned in pleasure, feeling a warm body near him.   
  
He knew it was his boyfriend, but he really didn't want to open his eyes. His eyelids were so heavy, and the bed was so comfortable.  
  
He felt quick but soft and warm touches on his cheeks, which got closer and closer to his lips. He smiled moaning again, curling around that body next to him, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings.  
  
" C'mon Lance, I have a surprise for you ".  
  
Now he was interested, but he didn't want to open his eyes: he knew he would miss the best of the soft and warm touches.  
  
He felt someone grip on his shoulders, to make him lay properly. Suddenly there was a weight on his own stomach and hands on his own cheeks, which were rubbing circles with his thumbs with delicacy and softness.   
  
" Lance... I'm not going  to kiss you, if you don't open your eyes !". Lance immediately opened his own eyes meeting the angry stare of his boyfriend.  
  
" No, please, kiss me ! "  
  
And then there were lips on his own, soft and sweet. He felt the boy's lips curl up into a tender smile against his, while he moaned in pleasure again. They both ended up laughing.   
  
" Happy birthday, my blue paladin in shining armor ". His boyfriend put his forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He was smiling. They both were smiling helplessly at each other.  
  
" Can't you wake me up like this everyday? "  
  
" Nope. You would get used to it, and it wouldn't be a special celebration anymore" He explained smiling. His eyes were so happy " by the way, when I'll see your mother, I'll have to thank her, for giving birth to you "  
  
Lance smiled and hugged him tightly. He sat down, cross legged in front of his boyfriend to yawn and soon spotted on the ground (since in the castel's rooms there wasn't anything but a bed and a closet), a tray full of his favorite plates recreated by Hunk. He knew he would receive a cake later from him: he knew him so well he already expected a blue cake with " The name is Lance, and I was born on this date " written on. It would taste like chocolate and vanilla and it would be perfect.  
  
" Can I have another kiss? "  
  
" Sure. Whatever you want today " . He soon received another kiss on the lips.  
  
" You're too kind today. It's strange! " Lance exclaimed laughing. The boy got up and took the tray, carefully putting it on the bed, in front of Lance. He kissed his forehead and got up again with a frown.  
  
" I thought you wanted a perfect birthday ..."  
  
" You are perfect! And WE are perfect TOGETHER! " Lance said smiling. The boy's cheeks soon became red, making the blue paladin smirk " What did Pidge and Coran plan?"  
  
And soon the boy was fidgeting, avoiding eye contact.   
  
" A strange altean video game. Right?"  
  
" Dammit "  
  
 The boy now seemed sad " Come on! It was obvious! "  
  
" Lance...I....I thought you would appreciate it. I'm sorry, I messed up and..." Soon Lance was on his feet, hugging him tightly.  
  
" You didn't. By the way, I care about them, but I already knew what they would have done. I don't know what you are going to do, I know you are going to surprise me, but ...I don't know how! ".  
   
And Lance saw in the corner of his eye a strange blue light. Around his neck there was a necklace with a blue gem that emitted the light. It made him feel loved and ...comforted.  
  
" I know it's not a lot. I asked Allura if there was a way to reply rain, but..." he paused shrugging " sorry ".  
  
" It's perfect! I love you! " He yelled hugging him and kissing him again.  
  
It was his birthday: he was awakened with soft caresses and kisses, he was going to have breakfast in bed, he was going to have a birthday party with his friends, he had received a beautiful gift from his own boyfriend, and... the best of all the reasons it was a beautiful day, he had his boyfriend next to him and he knew he was going to see him even tomorrow.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lance "


End file.
